Im Reich der Toten
by mawi3395
Summary: Sirius nachdem er durch den Schleier fiel.


**Sirius Black – Leben nach dem Tod**

In einem hellen Raum lag eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Haar. Als sie sich regte und die Augen aufschlug, konnte man in die blauen Tiefen von Sirius Black sehen. Dieser schien redlich verwirrt, als er sich umblickte.

Wo bin ich hier? Eben war ich doch noch im Ministerium und habe gegen die Todesser gekämpft. Aber dieser Ort ist mir Fremd, obwohl…. Es sieht irgendwie nach dem Haus von James Eltern aus. Doch wie komm ich hier her? Ist das eine Erinnerung oder bin ich womöglich… Nein, ich kann nicht Tod sein. Ich muss Harry und dem Orden helfen.

Doch egal wie sehr sich Sirius dagegen sträubte, langsam traf ihn die Erkenntnis und er sackte zusammen. Natürlich war sein Leben nach dem Tod von Lily und James nicht gerade toll gewesen, aber Harry hat sein Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben und er hatte sich geschworen ihm zu helfen und beizustehen. Doch von hier aus würde es ihm nicht gelingen. Was sollte er nur tun? Langsam richtete er sich auf und ging durch das Haus. Es sah wirklich genau so aus, wie James Elternhaus. Nun stand er vor der Haustür und überlegte, ob er rausgehen sollte. Aber die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen.

Natürlich kann ich nicht rausgehen. Ich muss mich entscheiden. Soll ich hier bleiben oder soll ich weitergehen? Ich sollte weitergehen, aber dann ist es endgültig. Dann werde ich nie mehr zurückkehren können. Aber kann ich das von hier? Wahrscheinlich nicht und Harry hätte gewollt, dass ich weitergehe. Hoffentlich hat Krone auf mich gewartet.

Mit diesem Entschluss drehte Sirius Black den Türknauf erneut und diesmal ging die Tür tatsächlich auf. Gleißendes Licht traf und blendete ihn. Doch das Licht erlosch weder, noch verblasste es. Es war ein bisschen wie das Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und fand sich auf einer riesigen Wiese wieder. Er schritt umher und kam nicht darum herum festzustellen, dass der Tod gar nicht so übel aussah. Hinter der Wiese mit dem See waren hunderte von großen Häusern, in denen wahrscheinlich die Seelen der Toten wohnten.

Und wie soll ich jetzt Lily und James in diesem Getümmel finden?

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gedacht, da schwebte auch schon ein Licht auf ihn zu und ging in ihn hinein. Plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild und er fand sich an einer Küste wieder. Auch hier waren einige Häuser, doch lange nicht so viele wie in dem Land davor. Sirius ging den Weg lang. Doch gerade als er an dem ersten Haus vorbei laufen wollte, flog die Tür auf und ein großer Mann mit zerstrubelten schwarzen Haaren, einer Brille und braunen Augen, flog in hohem bogen durch die Tür und auf den Weg. In der Tür stand eine Frau mit leuchtend roten Haaren, grünen Augen und wütenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen James. Ich will das nicht hören. ER wird nicht so sein."

Sirius musste grinsen und ein plötzliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich. Waren es doch die beiden Personen, die er unbedingt hatte finden wollen und urplötzlich fühlte er sich in die alte Zeit zurück versetzt.

„Hey Lily, was hat Krone diesmal angestellt."

„Hallo Tatze. Ja, also dein Kumpel hat behauptet, dass….. Tatze???"

James drehte sich um und beide schauten ihn an. Doch dann richtete sich James auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Er schloss ihn in die Arme und kurz darauf folgte auch Lily.

„Tatze, alter Freund, dann bist du jetzt auch Tod."

„Ich denke schon, also in der Mysteriumsabteilung bin ich nicht mehr."

„Wieso die Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Kurz und knapp erzählte ich ihnen alles.

„Oh, nein. Mein armer Junge, was hat er nicht alles durchgemacht. Aber bei wem wird er den jetzt leben, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?"

„Lily… ähm, wie soll ich dir das sagen? Harry hat nie bei mir gelebt."

„Was soll das heißen Tatze? Du bist doch sein Pate."

„Ja, aber er hat bei deiner Schwester gelebt."

„Bei Tunia??? Um Himmels Willen, sie hasst Magie. Warum hast du das zugelassen? Wie konntest du nur?"

Sirius sah in die anklagenden Gesichter und fühlte sich schlecht. Er konnte ihnen doch nicht sagen, dass er in Askaban gesessen hatte, dass würden sie sich nicht verzeihen und James würde sich vorwürfe machen. Andererseits würden sie ihn dann nicht hassen. Eigentlich war die Entscheidung leicht, doch er war ziemlich überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Seine beiden Freunde nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen und mit ihnen zu sprechen, war unverhofft.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Wäre ich doch nicht so dumm gewesen."

„Ja, da hast du allerdings Recht Tatze."

„Ihr versteht nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht um ihn kümmern, weil ich 13 Jahre in Askaban saß, um für etwas zu büßen, das ich gar nicht begangen hatte."

„Wieso Askaban?"

„Peter hat euch verraten."

„Das wissen wir Tatze und ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben."

„Ja und ich bin ihm nach. Ich wollte Rache. Ich wollte ihn bestrafen und dann hatte ich ihn. Doch diese Ratte schnitt sich einen Finger ab und sprengte die ganze Straße in die Luft. Natürlich dachte man, ich wäre es gewesen, da man nur ein Finger fand und Peter sich in eine Ratte verwandelt hatte. Wäre ich ihm doch nicht nachgelaufen."

„Aber sie hätten doch erkennen müssen, dass du es nicht warst. Ich meine in den Verhandlungen…."

„Verhandlungen? Es gab keine. Man führte mich sofort ab."

„Eine Sache verstehe ich aber nicht Tatze. Wie bist du wieder frei gekommen und vor allem, warum bist du nicht verrückt geworden?"

Das war natürlich die Frage aller Fragen und Sirius antwortete James genau so, wie er es damals Harry und seinen Freunden erzählt hatte. Nachdem er fertig war, trat eine erdrückende Stille ein. James und Lily schien von dem erzählten ziemlich mitgenommen zu sein, aber was sollte er tun. Es war nicht mehr zu ändern.

„Jetzt bin ich mal dran mit Fragen. Wegen was habt ihr vorhin so gestritten?"

Das war definitiv die falsche Frage gewesen. Sie lenkte zwar von dem anderen Thema ab, aber Lily schien sich nun wieder über die vorherige Sache aufzuregen. James dagegen warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„James hat behauptet, dass Harry von uns später einmal gar nichts wissen will. Er meint er wird uns verachten oder wütend sein, weil wir nicht da waren, als er uns brauchte."

„Da kann ich euch beruhigen. Harry vermisst euch und ist stolz auf euch. Er ist ein liebenswerter und aufopferungsvoller Junge. In seinem ersten Jahr hat er in einen Spiegel geschaut, der ihm seinen sehnlichsten Herzenswunsch zeigt und das wart ihr. Außerdem hat er Lupin und mich die ganze Zeit über euch gelöchert. Wir haben natürlich nur Gutes über euch erzählt."

Bei seinen Worten fingen beide an zu strahlen und Lily liefen Tränen über die Wange.

„Obwohl ich glaube, dass Schniefellus ihm das alles zu Nichte gemacht hat."

„Schniefellus?"

„Ja, er ist Harry Lehrer. Aber das kann ich euch alles noch erzählen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir keine Zeit mehr hätten."

Bei diesen Worten lachten alle drei los und konnten nicht mehr aufhören. Es war so lange her, seit sie zusammen gelacht hatten. Doch irgendwann war auch das Lachen vorbei und Lily bat ihn herein. Mit der Gewissheit irgendwann Harry, Remus und die anderen wieder zu sehen, ging er hinter Lily und James hinterher. Endlich war er wieder bei seinem Bruder.


End file.
